


教えてくれよ、M。

by Willowl



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowl/pseuds/Willowl
Summary: 黑帕梦教教纯真的Bugster什么是性交吧，宝生医生。
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 1





	教えてくれよ、M。

*非常雷，非常雷，非常雷，本子感  
*永梦的声音中会出现♡，雷这个的请小心  
*有粗糙的日语对白或者拟声词，实际上作者日文水平很差

“既然要教给我，请永梦把自己作为人类的感受都说给我听。”

即将插入之时帕拉德这样微笑着说了。永梦一颤，略有些迟疑地眨了眨眼。

“……但是这样…”不会很羞耻吗？

“不说出来的话我怎么会知道呢，”帕拉德稍抬起头，打着卷的发梢磨蹭过对方颈侧，颇有种撒娇的意味，“既然要育成的话就要好好负起责任来，这是永梦自己说的对吧？”

永梦似乎还想说什么，但最终还是抿抿嘴咽了回去，十分困扰地答应下来。

“…那、好吧。”

“本当？嬉しいよ、永夢！”

对方就像恳求终于被父母答应的小孩子一样忽然眼神一亮，自开始育成以来有些阴沉的脸庞也恢复了几分往日的神采。看着这样的帕拉德，永梦作为儿科医的被动本能直接被触发，他心软地抚了抚对方蓬松的黑发，轻轻点头。

Bugster完全模拟人类生成的性器有着符合本体身高的尺寸，久未开垦的穴口连挤入前端都很艰难。永梦环着帕拉德的脖颈，喘息间还不忘安抚对方。

“はぁ…大、丈夫だよ，”他眉间轻蹙，弯着眼睛露出温和的鼓励，“以前可以吃下去、的话，现在也没问题——うん♡”

话音未落，后方突入的异物就猛地前进了一小段，永梦十指扣紧，轻呼出声。

“へえーそうだね。”

不知道是不是错觉，他似乎看到帕拉德眼底无机质的冰冷光芒转瞬即逝，令人不寒而栗。他刚想问出口，帕拉德忽然俯下身凑到他耳垂边，粗糙舌面在那一小块软肉上打转，时不时还吸吮一下，像是玩耍一般漫不经心。

永梦十指插入他发间，偏头试图从这种令人四肢酸软的酥麻感中逃开，可惜固定在腰胯和后背上的双臂不容一点反抗地重新将他禁锢回了Bugster怀里。下身的侵犯也愈发深入，他尽量放松，用最大努力去容忍，却还是忍不住从喉间发出小兽般可怜的呜咽。

“现在，什么感觉？”

“え？”永梦略困惑地眨眨眼，半天才反应过来对方是什么意思，“……ちょと痛いだけど…でも大丈夫、心配しないで。”

“じゃ、動くてもいいかな？”

“……好きにして、ください。”

——都这时候了还是敬语？

帕拉德弯起唇角，露出个貌似平常的纯良笑容，低声道：“いただきます。”

原先进入了一半的粗大性器忽然向前一顶直接卡进去大半，正好冲撞在内壁那块隐秘的软肉上。永梦猝不及防发出一声自己都难以想象的软糯呻吟，无力地将整个上身都靠在帕拉德身上，眼瞳一片水润。

“面白いね。今はどう？”

“死んで、しまいそうな感じで、す…”永梦艰难地回答着他的问题，胸口剧烈起伏着。有一段时间没有做过，这样特殊的快感猛然间过于刺激令神经难以承受，但是他还是对着帕拉德挤出一个笑容。

“…気持ちいい過ぎるだから、さ。”

“お前な…”

帕拉德的声音意外低沉，带着点难以抑制的兴味。他双手卡在永梦胯骨上略略把他抬起来些，对方惊颤一下，被迫双腿盘在他腰间以寻求支撑。

“——っ？！”永梦猛地睁大双眼，在狂风骤雨一般的抽插中找不到平衡，只能笨拙地拥紧Bugster。颤颤巍巍夹在两人之间的性器在没人触碰的情况下射了自己一小腹，狼狈不堪。

他软软地小声叫着帕拉德的名字，用泫然欲泣的音调求他慢一点。但对方就像是听不懂他在说什么一样歪着脑袋，一下又一下轻轻啄吻着人类脆弱的喉结。

“もう、だめだぁーーパラド、うっ…酷い…苦しいよ♡…止めて、止めてください——頼むだから、ねぇ？パッ、ラド…はあぁ♡”

呻吟求饶被肏得破碎不堪，连肺里的空气都好像要被顶出去了，帕拉德还嫌不够似的一口咬上饲主的唇，舌尖舔舐过口腔中的每一寸，将甜蜜的喘息声和断断续续的呜咽一并贪婪地吞食入腹。

永梦在他的唇瓣终于离开后剧烈地呛咳一声，呼吸乱的抓不到一点节奏。在浪潮一样的快感中浮浮沉沉，他隐约感觉到一点微妙的不对劲。

——按往常来说，这么近的距离应该能让Bugster和宿主之间的联系更紧密才对。可是为什么他只能察觉到一点遥远的痛苦…？

“パラドは、悲しい、なのか？”他意识模糊地伸出一只手，贴上Bugster温凉的面颊。

对方似乎顿了顿，接着轻笑一声。

“ああ、そうかも知れんな。”

“…？”

“次は、人類のクライマックス。教えて、永夢。”

“…うん、いいですよ。”

虽然这样答应了下去，但是人类的体能怎么比得上非人类的Bugster？

永梦记不得自己哭了多少次，但是他的性器已经再也射不出一点东西了，只能可怜地吐着透明的前液。帕拉德仍然变着法子地戳弄那早已红肿泥泞的后穴，激起他一阵阵徒劳的挣扎。

快感顺着脊背向上爬过四肢百骸，将麻木不堪的神经拉紧扯痛，冲进大脑里将他的意识淹没。除了帕拉德的名字和不知所谓的单字以外他再也没办法说出任何有意义的字句，眼神涣散到聚不起光来。

“もう、いいだろ…？ねぇ、パラド……”

梦呓一样低哑的轻语被帕拉德捕捉到，他放轻动作，亲昵地用鼻尖磨蹭饲主脸颊上未干的泪痕。

“またまただよ。”


End file.
